rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cruor-Fremennik War
The Cruor-Fremennik War was a war that had lasted for many years, the longest war in the continent of Cruor's history, between Das Kaiserreich der Cruor and the Fremennik Empire of Cruor. The war was for complete control of the continent, started by Das Kaiserreich on the 13th of Bennath, Year 190 of the Fifth Age when they had begun to expand northwards, into Fremennik territory. The war saw the technological evolution of both nations. During this war, at a stale-mate, the nation of Lionheart joined in and the Cruor-Lionheart War begun, being part of this war as well, the war became more active. The war eventually ended on the 4th of the Ire of Phyrys, Year 3 of the Sixth Age, with the victory of das Kaiserreich. Before the War Events that occured prior to the war. *Das Kaiserreich takes what is known as Hauptsitz today, rebuilding the castle, assuming it is an island far away from Gielinor. *Das Kaiserreich grows into a powerful empire, ruling the majority of Misthalin, Al Kharid, Canifis, and eventually more. *Das Kaiserreich is pulled back into Hauptsitz by Kaiser Aztarwyn. *A Fremennik Revolt two weeks prior to the war reveals that the island is the southern tip of a continent. *Das Kaiserreich begins to move upwards, eventually clashing with Fremennik forces. Both sides prior to the war Both empires as they are before the war. Das Kaiserreich Das Kaiserreich der Cruor was new-ish prior to the war, at 3 years of age, was at peace for the most part, however kept showing cruelty to the Fremennik people, slaughtering them. Jurisdiction Lands owned by das Kaiserreich at the time as they are known as today. *Hauptsitz *Hauptsitz Stadt Commanders Commanders on the side of das Kaiserreich. *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Head General Irano Forvetta *Lord Arrondal Gonzo *Prinz Zack Gonzo *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *Field Marshal Draka Blaen *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Thor *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Kalenz Military Power The power of das Kaiserreiches military prior to the war. *A hundred or so men *Cannons *Explosives *Gliders *The Gonzo Family The Fremennik Empire The Fremennik Empire of Cruor was the dominant empire prior to the war, at a time of peace. Jurisdiction Lands owned by the Fremennik Empire at the time as they are known as today. *Blutstadt *Todesstadt *Bassira *Port Versaius *Freiheitsstadt *The Village of Orphus *The Grand City *Friedstadt Commanders Commanders on the side of the Fremenniks. *Emperor Frostyx *Lord Garkthrok *Lord Neqarwalek *General Skarkoth *General Kharkonth *General Boearonth Military Power Battles during the War Battles and skirmishes that occured during the war. The Battle of Blood and Death The battle known as the Battle of Blood and Death took place in two different areas, Todesstadt and Blutstadt. They were the first battles that officially begun the war. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders *Head General Irano Forvetta *General Skarkoth *General Boearonth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich finds the cities of Blutstadt and Todesstadt, and Fremennik soldiers attack them. *Fremennik forces call in reinforcements in attempt to utterly destroy das Kaiserreich forces, starting a hellish battle. *Head General Irano Forvetta leads the army in Blutstadt, while Todesstadt is left to his brother, Sergeant Gregory Forvetta. *The battles rage on for two days straight. *Fremennik forces are eventually forced to retreat from the onslaught das Kaiserreich had started, giving das Kaiserreich the victory. The Invasion of Orphus The invasion of Orphus took place a few years into the war, as battles over the cities of Blutstadt and Todesstadt have quieted down. The invasion of Orphus was to stop the incoming Fremennik army heading towards the brother cities. Participants The battle Skirmishes on the border The Invasion of Hauptsitz As the most notable invasion during the invasion from Lionheart and the Fremennik Empire, Das Kaiserreich defends Hauptsitz. *Cannons are fired, and both sides begin in an epic battle north of the castle. *Not to long, Lionheart and Fremennik forces are able to swarm the entire land. *Prinzessin Rachel Gonzo escapes Hauptsitz prior to a cannonball skimming the entire wall on the second floor of the eastern side of the castle. Prinzessin Akiza and Kronprinz Zephon are escorted to the Gonzo Realm. *Kaiser Aztarwyn begins to fight at least fifteen Fremennik warriors in the main lobby, slaying the majority of them by himself before L.C.S. archers come in and begin to defend against invading forces. *As the room below the master bedroom was destroyed, the master bedroom begins to collapse, taking Kaiserin Lily with it. *Kaiser Aztarwyn is forced to be convinced that Lily is dead, and is held back by seven Gonzo warriors. They then leave. *Many das Kaiserreich forces retreat out of Hauptsitz, thus giving Lionheart and the Fremenniks the victory. *The battle however, does continue. *Kaiserin Lily is pulled out of the rubble and is taken captive. *Half-way to Hauptsitz Stadt, the convoy with Kaiserin Lily is attacked by some Gonzo warriors, all enemy forces but one killed. The Battle of Hauptsitz Das Kaiserreich forces attempt to drive out Lionheart and Fremennik forces from Hauptsitz Participants Participating forces including commanders during the battle. *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Emperor Frostyx I *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *The entire Gonzo Family *Das Kaiserreich soldiers *Lionheart soldiers(with Fremennik) *Fremennik soldiers(with Lionheart) The battle The Battle of Hauptsitz Stadt The Battle of Blutstadt The Battle of Bassira The Battle of Freiheitsstadt Skirmishes near Blutstadt The Battle of Freidstadt The Invasion of the Grand Fremennik Capital The Battle of the Central City Die Befreiung Aftermath Trivia Category:In-Character History Category:Wars Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Fremennik